zentiafandomcom-20200213-history
Beginner’s Guide
Before you can get started, you need an account with ChangYou and a copy of the game. The following steps will walk you through this process. Step 1 : Register with Chang You : Go to the official Zentia website: http://z.us.changyou.com/ and select “Register” at the top of the page. : There are just a few simple questions you will need to answer to create an account. Any information entered here will be kept secure by ChangYou.com and will not be shared with any 3rd parties for any reason. : Step 2 : Download the game : After downloading the file, double click on it to enter then installation interface. : Follow the instructions from the installation wizard. Once installed properly, you will be able to run the game directly from the new Zentia shortcut on your desktop. : Now that you have finished these steps you are ready to enter the world of Zentia! : :__TOC__ Starting The Game Double click the Zentia icon to run the game. If your client requires patching to a new version, it will be done when you hit “Start” on this screen. The first time you launch the game, it will ask for your Viewing Angle preference. Select “Unlimited View” for the best experience. Click the “Remember my choice” box to prevent this screen from popping up again. Click “OK” to continue to the main login screen. You may now enter your newly created account name and password. Creating a Character Click the “Create” button. This will bring you to the server selection screen. Choose a server, Hare or Tortoise and click “Ok”. Note: You may want to talk with your friends before selecting a server. This way you can play Zentia together. Once you select a server, it will be your bound (Home) server. Next, you will be on the “Character Image” screen; there are 22 different character models available to choose from: All characters are available for any class you want to play, there are 8 classes: Vajra Guardian, Blade Warden, Fire Mage, Divine Enchanter, Raksha Warrior, Master Summoner, Thunder Mage and Dark Revenant. Each class has special and unique combat skills. Here is a Vajra Guardian: Remember that each class has different abilities. Make sure to read the class descriptions to find out which class appeals to you. After choosing a character and class, name your character and get ready to enter Kunlun Fairyland! Playing the Game Kunlun Fairyland is the training area for the game. This is where all basic game play mechanics will be taught to you. Start by talking with the Nine-Heaven Queen. With the help of her, and the other two immortals found here, you will have learned the basics and will be ready to travel to Mulberry Village. Once in Mulberry Village, click on the “Inventory” icon on the bottom of your screen or press B. This will open up your inventory, allowing you to view of all the items you have obtained. In your inventory you will see a Hat that you received after completing the Kunlun Fairlyland training. Mouse over the item in you inventory and observe the details for that item. Go ahead, right-click on the item to equip it. Look at that, your character is now wearing the hat! You may have also noticed a gift package in your inventory. You can right-click on this item, The Newbie Package, in order to open it. What’s that inside? It appears the Immortals are looking out for you! Some health potions, a helpful tip and a Guidebook! In front of you you’ll find Taoist Koo, and by the golden yellow exclamation mark over his head, you know he has a quest for you. What, a jackal problem? Well, he’s got the right person for the job. Once you accept the quest, you can view the quest requirements in the quest log. You can either click “Quests” or press L. The bar on the bottom left side of your screen has your combat skills. Because we are using a new level one Vajra Guardian character, we only have the basic combat skill. Every time you character gains 2 levels, new combat skills will be available for you to learn, for a price. Each class uses special energy, in the case of the Vajra Guardian, it is Rage. When the Vajra Guardian attacks, his Rage increases. The more Rage you have, the better combat skills you are allowed to use during that battle. Ok, let us move near one of jackals. Hover your pointer over one of the Jackals. Notice how the pointer changed to the attack sword icon? Left-clicking on the enemy will activate your basic attack. When you defeat an enemy you will be rewarded with experience. The amount awarded will be shown in the middle of your game window. Once the quest requirements have been met, a “Finished” message will appear. Clicking “Quests” icon or pressing the L key will bring up the Quest window. Well it looks you need to go back to Taoist Koo and turn that quest in. Notice that Taoist Koo now has a golden yellow question mark over his head. That means that you have met all the requirements for a quest and you are able to turn it in now. Once you click on Taoist Koo, it will open up the Turn in part of the quest. Click the flashing Finish button seen in the bottom of the UI. You got a huge amount of experience points for finishing that quest. Doing quests will always get you a lot of experience! And sometime rewards too! It looks like you also received a pair of pants. Do you remember how to equip items? (Press B or click the “Inventory” icon on the lower right bar to open your inventory and equip this new item.) You now can talk to Tammy, the pet trainer. Tammy gives you a choice of four different starter pets. Choose which ever pet appeals to you. Open your inventory and right-click on the egg. Once the egg is opened, you will have a new pet. Click on the “Pet Management” icon or press N and click on the portrait of your pet. You can drag and click that portrait into your shortcut bar for easy access. Or, just open up Pet Management and click on the pet you would like to use and then click the “Summon” button on the bottom of the Pet Management window to summon your pet. Now your pet has joined you and has provided a nice boost to your stats. Listen to what Tammy says and remember to feed your pet! With your pet out, you can now use the Autopath feature. By double-clicking the underlined blue text within a quest log, your pet will automatically take you to that objective. Go ahead and finish Tammy’s quest. When you are done, you should go talk to the Magic Taoist. The Magic Taoist can teach you new Combat Skills for every two level you go up. Go ahead and click the Learn Combat Skills option from him. The Vajra Guardian can learn “Shock Lv1”. Each class has their own unique Combat Skills that they can learn. Combat Skills cost coins. Clicking on the Combat Skill will give a description of the Combat Skill. At higher levels you will have more Combat Skills to choose from. Once we have learned the Shock Lv.1 skill, we can click and drag it into the shortcut bar for easy use. Go ahead and try some of the available Mulberry Village quests until the quest “A Donkey” is available from the Donkey Trainer. Talking with the Donkey Trainer will give you a choice between two Donkey mounts. Just like your pet, mounts also start as eggs. You will need to open it by right-clicking the egg in your inventory. Once you have your mount, you will be able travel faster. Both pets and mounts can be renamed in the Pet Management screen. Like pets, mounts also need to be fed to gain the full benefit. Now you should go and speak to Taoist Koo to get the “First Talisman” quest. Taoist Koo has given you your first Talisman, and asked you to speak with “Young Talisman”. Each class has a unique talisman as the source of their power and higher level skills. Find Young Talisman and speak with him to learn more. You’ll find him nearby. The Young Talisman Taoist will explain how to use and refine your new talisman. Choosing to refine your talisman will take you to the Talisman Refining screen. Right-click on your Talisman and the Shadow Stone to add them to the refining process. Now click the “Refine” button. Now your talisman has been refined and will give you increased stats and a buff. As you refine your talisman further, you can also unlock specific skills that you will not be able to learn from the Combat trainers. You can refine each talisman multiple times, each time increasing its strength and value. You now have learned all the basics for adventuring in the world of Zentia. Please check the website at www.ZentiaTheGame.com for additional guides and information. Category:Talisman Category:Mounts Category:Pets Category:Skills